Like England, Like America
by ohhthegreatestblinkinglight
Summary: Looking at the country before him, Spain can definately see the similarities... Wasn't it ironic that the charge of the country that destoryed him while he was at the top... would be the one to strike the final blow to his empire.


A clear laugh sliced the oppressing summer heat. With bright, blue eyes surveying the scene, America was filled with excited glee and thrill of war upon him. From his place in the busy harbor, he gazed at the steel warships glinting and shimmering on the ocean surface with all the awesome power of the newly formed United States Navy. Grinning wildly, he turned to face his president.

"Teddy, this is it, isn't it?"

Theodore Roosevelt carefully slid round spectacles off his nose and cleared the dirt with a swipe of the edge of his coat as he gave a long chuckle at the sight of his excited nation," Alfred, my boy, this is your bang to the world. This is your coming out party. To stick it to 'em!"

Nodding eagerly, America turned to salute the sailors who were boarding battleships. As the stars and stripes snapped and waved in the summer breeze on the tall, majestic ships as if they were waving good bye to the homeland, America gave the mariners below a loud cry," God be with thee, soldiers!"

A sailor, dressed in dark blue, smiled as he shouted back with hands cupped over his lips," And God Bless America!"

America couldn't help the bubble of laughter from escaping his lips at the man's words. Feeling the surge of industrialism surging through his being, he smirked as his eyes darkened with the bloodlust that all nations felt. It felt new to him, this feeling of power and invincibility…. It felt nice.

"*Downed with Maine, To hell with Spain... And May God Bless Me."

* * *

Electric blue eyes followed the barrels of heavy guns as explosions trembled the once still sea air. Cannonballs were flying in all directions and the loud splash of shots gone amissed created a deafening beat within the symphonically pleasing scene.  
Looking past the foreground of the battle site, America could spot the great nation of Spain scrambling to save his ships. It pleased Alfred to see the once noble nation reduced to… well this.

Spain's long brown curls were tossing and flying about the wind as his blood red coat, now tattered and frayed from overuse, was tossed unspectacularly to his ship's deck, forgotten and trampled underneath the masses of feet. His usually handsome tan face was twisted in a snarl as his bottle green eyes narrowed in anger at the battle before him. More than once, Spain's mouth twisted and moved to yell out orders, but whatever he was saying was lost beneath the crashing of gunshots.

'Good, he knows he's going to lose,' America thought with a smirk.

As another shot whistled through the air and ended its flight with a fiery explosion on one of the few remaining Spanish ships. America joined his men in cheering their victory as they saw the wreckage alight the horizon line.

But their joyous moment was ripped away as the lieutenant silenced them with disapproving eyes and a morbid statement,

"*Don't cheer, men. The poor devils are dying."

* * *

This was it.

This was what he wanted….

Pointing the barrel of his gun at Spain's temple, America felt the surge of power overtake him again. His eyes danced in glee as he laughed at the thought that he ever considered this idiot before him as a threat to his well being. With a lone smirk gracing his face, America addressed the loser of the Spanish-American War,"… Any last words before I blow your brains to hell?"

With a faint smile appearing, Spain suddenly started laughed manically, his entire body shaking with the waves of laughter. When he met eyes with America, a powerful blue meeting fierce green, he drew out a whistle as he spoke," You know… You look just like him…. England… when he destroyed my precious Armada…. When he started to establish his empire…. You look just like him… I guess….

**Like father, like son. " **

America snarled at the suggestion as he shoved his gun roughly onto Spain's forehead, drawing a thin line of blood," I am nothing like England."

Spain could only smile at the young nation's blindness," But you are…. So much more than you think."

With a feral growl, America slammed his foot into Spain's abdomen, drawing a cry of pain from the bent over nation. And in a swift movement, a testament to his days on the Wild West, America cocked his gun and fired.

**Bang!**

* * *

He was America and nothing else….. no one else.  
And the world had better do well to know his name.  
Because this was his ball park now.

* * *

**... so I didn't write SPamano... um... yay!**

*** The Maine was a US warship which was sent to protect US interests in Cuba before the Spanish-American War.**  
**The vessel mysteriously exploded, prompting America to accuse Spain of sabotaging the ship which was a key factor in causing America to declare the Spanish-American War (in revenge).**

*** A quote from one of the captains present when the US navy in South East Asia, lead by admiral Dewey, took on and destroyed the Spanish navy in Manila Bay.**

**I thought it was ironic how America took so much English heritage and tradition (and even a taste for imperialism, although that can be attested to many different nations) but yet, we often don't see it until we compare ourselves to other cultures rather than the English.**

**Then again, America is a cultural melting pot with alot of difference influences to hark back to...**


End file.
